The Lost Daemons
by thebooklord
Summary: 5 years after The Amber Spyglass. A tale of Will and Lyra. Not an avarage get them back together ASAP but another threat to all that is good in the world... Chapter 5 up! AN: The story is fully called The Lost Daemons, but Lost In Past is another title.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

Note: This is my first HDM fic. In fact, It's my first fic ever. I'd like reviews. Mainly because I'm pretty much a perfectionist, and I'd like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And yes, the title is bad English. But it sounds better than Lost in the Past.

Disclaimer: I am Philip Pullman; fear me! MUAHAHAHA/sarcasm

No seriously, I don't own Will. Or Lyra. Or Dr. Malone, or anyone else in HDM.

I do own the characters I made myself. No, honestly. There'll be a list at the bottom.

This Fic is dedicated to everyone out there who has ever picked up a pen, or (in my case) pulled out a keyboard and began to write for their own pleasure, NOT for an essay. Also dedicated to everyone out there who likes reading. And dedicated to YOU as well, whoever or wherever you are. That's you.

Lost in Past Chapter 1 **Lyra**

Lyra sat, with Pan by her side, but otherwise alone on the bench she had come to know so very, very well. Four years since she had made her promise to Will, and left him. She still remembered their time together as if it were yesterday, no, even as if they had only parted two minutes ago. Pan sat on her lap, and Lyra stroked his ermine fur.

Lyra sighed, as in the distance a bell tolled midnight.

" We'd better go, Lyra. Dame Hannah will be wondering where we are."

" Oh, Pan. I've worked with her for ages, and I still can't read the alethiometer as well as she can."

" Lyra, you know half the symbols and their meanings already! Look, I know Will and Kirjava. He already said that he'd hate it if you were depressed all the time! Please, Lyra."

Dame Hannah opened the door of the Botanic Garden.

She knew that Lyra stayed out here on this day every year, but she didn't know why. Lyra didn't talk much about Will. She ushered Lyra inside.

If someone had been looking closely, they would have seen Lyra wipe a tear from her eye.

**Will**

Will walked along the tarmac, his bag weighing him down, but his conscious was heavier by far. He set off down the drive to Mary's flat, where he and his mother now lived. He still couldn't even begin to move on. He'd never forget Lyra. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened, unless you count Mary. They wouldn't believe him, anyway. More likely take him in for examination and lock him in Bedlam or something.

" Hello Mum!" He called as he came in through the door.

His mum had been slowly getting better, and she didn't need Will's help everywhere. She was even safe shopping on her own.

" Hi Will, how was school?"

Fine, he thought, except for the hundreds of children who have no idea what I had done … where I had been…

" It was good."

But Kirjava knew better.

After Will had gone into his room, Kirjava asked him what had really happened.

" … Kirjava … That girl asked me out … AGAIN …"

"And you said no? Maybe you could try it. One little date. Lyra wouldn't want you to be upset, she said herself."

" And since when did you know Lyra!"

Will yelled furiously.

Kirjava knew Lyra better than Will thought. After 5 years she still hadn't told Will anything about her and Pan's conversation.

Slowly, Kirjava walked away, as Mary opened the door, attracted by the noise.

" I know you miss her. We all do. Just … try to move on. Just try."

She quietly closed the door, leaving Will with his thoughts.

**Lyra**

Lyra sat with the alethiometer in her hands, slowly turning the hands and studying the book for directions. She still couldn't ask complex questions, but she could ask simple ones. So far she could tell that Will was living with Dr. Malone, but the rest was hazy, and she couldn't understand it.

She was sitting in a small bedroom in Jordan with her roommate, Katie.

They had both been invited to a huge oxford party, to celebrate Dame Hannah's Birthday.

She was getting ready, and she couldn't help taking the alethiometer. She took it all over the place, everywhere she went. The truth was, every atom of her missed Will. She had tried to move on. But she couldn't. There was no way she could ever forget. His soft kiss. The way when they were together, it felt so good and so … so right. With Will, she belonged.

_So _she thought, _this is love._

**Will**

Will was walking, walking through Oxford with Katie, his date, next to him. Kirjava was walking a little way behind, trying not to get involved.

They had just seen a movie, and Will… Will hadn't enjoyed it. After being with Lyra, movies were the most boring thing in any world in comparison.

Katie looked at Will.

" Aren't you going to kiss me then?"

Will was taken aback. He knew in his head, he'd never love anyone as much as he loved Lyra. They were like person and daemon. Inseparable.

And here came this, this stupid girl who he could never love, asking for a kiss. Holding back his feelings, Will sighed.

Katie looked a little hurt.

" Isn't that what people do when they're in love?"

_How can this be love…_

" Go on then," Katie urged.

Will began to walk away. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until he broke into a run.

" What's wrong?" Katie called.

Everything was wrong. It would always be wrong as long as he was away from his one true love, his soul mate, his other half. She felt like more than half. More like his whole being. They were symbiotic. One couldn't live without the other.

Through the battle of thoughts in his head, Will could make out the words:why are you running?

That was easy enough. He was running, running as fast as he could, running and running and running out of the street, out of the city, out of the country, out of the world.

Out of the world.

Out of his world.


	2. Chapter 2: Mary's Mission

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've decided to carry on.

Warning: Contains huge plot twist. Trust me. I wrote it.

It's pretty short, but it's good.

R&R please!

So, without further delay…

Lost In Past

Chapter 2

**Lyra**

Lyra was at the party. She was there, and also … elsewhere. The noise escaped her. She had this terrible feeling inside. After what she had done she had changed. She was a different person. When she had gone away to Mrs. Coulter from Jordan, she had been like the kids around her. Now… she was so different. She didn't fit in. She felt like a tiny light, glowing red while all others glowed blue.

Even those who return from war never truly come home… 

All their games seemed meaningless. All their talk seemed babyish and stupid. Their lives seemed boring. She looked at them and looked at herself. None of them could possibly know…

She didn't fit. She had become part of a different jigsaw. And it scared her.

She walked over to the door. And silently, slowly, walked back to her dormitory.

And although she had turned seventeen a few months ago, she felt like she was 70.

**Iorek**

Iorek Byrnison was at his bear kingdom. The palaces had been torn down, bears were behaving like bears and the ice had stopped melting. It was all good. Except for a band of bears that had appeared recently. People had taken them in, but Iorek was wiser. He could easily tell that there was something wrong. When he was walking to his sleeping area, a single bear came out. Then another and another.

They suddenly leaped out and slashed him. He bit down on one, who disappeared and then reappeared as a bird, which flew away.

He was outnumbered and slowly let his death take him away.

A boatman appeared and he began to tell Iorek to go. He said

" You must go back. Tell Will."

And then he had been yanked to Will's world, still completely confused and injured.

**Will**

Will was on his way. 1:00 in the morning and he was still running, his energy depleted but still running and running and running. He was running to Mary's flat by pure chance, and didn't notice the Armoured Bear, completely out of place. Running alongside him. Iorek.

Only when he stopped did he see Iorek. And then he gasped.

Iorek gazed at Will and knew he was in Will's world.

" I'm dead." Said Iorek. " Those things killed me. My own people."

" I died. But… how did I come to be here?"

Will wasn't thinking about that. Will was wondering if there was still another gateway open.

Then he noticed the huge gash that Iorek had across his neck. He was bleeding. And this time, he had no bloodmoss.

Iorek was dying.

Iorek was right. He should have died. But he had come here for a reason. Before he died, he had to tell Will something. He knew he had to tell him what had happened to him.

He told him.

He told him of the new bears, how he had not trusted them. How they had sneaked up on him. How they had outnumbered him and left him for dead. And then the worse part to tell. He had been headed for the world of the dead and then pulled back. And that came to here.

After this, he spoke his final words.

"Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye Will Parry. Goodbye Armoured Bears. Goodbye Lyra Silvertounge. May you all live long."

And then his death took him away. Took him to the world of the dead.

**Mary**

Mary Malone lay deep in thought, early in the morning. She could see her daemon, affectionately called Chinan (after China) without even having to try. Now that wasn't why she was worried. She was worried because of what had just happened. In her sleep, she had had a dream. But not an ordinary dream. She was with the mulefa. Their lush land was changed since she had last seen it. Hundreds of Wheel-pod trees were growing. A single zalif whom she did not recognize spoke out to her.

" The mulefa's problems have been solved. We owe you eternal gratitude. But we fear one thing. We have discovered a race called the-"

The zalif was cut off by a large bird flying through the air. A seagull. It screeched loudly. She could barely make out anything over the screeches.

" They intend to destro------ dividuality and ---telligence and love. ------- Stopped. ---- Ill and Lyra --- Only you----- before --- too late.-----Important------ange."

Slowly, the colour faded to black. Then, that too faded.

She scrawled down what she had heard when she woke up.

She had filled in most of the gaps. What she now had was:

"The mulefa's problems have been solved. We owe you eternal gratitude. But we fear one thing. We have discovered a race called the---- They intend to destroy individuality and intelligence and love. They Must be(?) stopped. ---Will and Lyra. --- Only you can save(?)—Before it's too late. ----- Important. ---- change." She was uncertain about some, but then again, it could all be wrong. It had been 5 years since she had spoken to a zalif.

But then she imagined a world without any individuality. Without any intelligence. Without any love.

And then a thought came into her head.

" I have to save China…" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: The end of the beginning

A/N:. Thanks For the Reviews! Sorry that it took a while for me to update, I've been away from the computer for a while.

Chapter 3: The end of the beginning

Will 

Will silently opened the door to Mary's flat, his head threatening to explode. Iorek… he was dead. As he opened the door, he got a shock. Mary was standing in the doorway, and she looked if she had been waiting for him.

' I've got to tell you something important!' Said Mary, as Will was about to say the exact same thing.

Will walked into the room and sat down in an armchair. His mum was asleep upstairs.

Will began and told Mary about Iorek's message. Mary said nothing. Her mind was still reeling from what she had seen. Iorek had told Will almost the same thing. They were here. And she knew all too well that they were the ones that killed Iorek.

Will listened to Mary's story, about the dream and the Mulefa. And what Xaphania had said to him came back.

"_A friend of yours has already taken the first steps."_

He knew that friend was Mary. The realization blossomed inside him like a flower growing in springtime.

He could learn to visit other worlds.

Lyra 

Lyra sighed, depressed. She could still hear the noise of the party. At least they were having fun.

She unlatched the lock on her window and began to climb down. It reminded her of when she was younger, and used to climb over the roofs of Jordan and have fights with the clay-burners children. She seemed to be a whole different person now. She couldn't imagine herself doing anything like that, not any more.

Lyra walked along a road, deep in thought. The people in the party, the whole building was too much. She needed a place to think, to be on her own. The botanic gardens.

She walked over to there, the cool breeze blowing her hair. She turned the key in the lock. The gate swung open.

She sat down on the bench, and just as she did, a creature with red-gold fur flowed over to her like water.

Pan?

Then, the creature began to change.

This was no daemon.

**Mulefa**

The mulefa were frightened, and with good reason. Things that looked like tualapi were behaving strangely. They were not attacking villages, but instead the wheel-pod trees. There were more of them now, and the sraf went straight down into the flowers, and so they grew. But these creatures, they were new. They had brought down three trees and attacked their supplies. And there were only three of them. They had learnt little, except that there were five of them and they could change at will, into anything they wanted.

They called themselves The Five.

**Mary**

Mary was trying to get into Lyra's world to warn her about the Five. The mulefa had managed to speak to her again, and told her that they were called The Five, but then the zalif who had been talking to her had had to quickly wheel itself away from a huge lion. It was difficult, and risky. She felt as if she was on a lifeline, and she couldn't let go, or she'd die. But she could see Lyra, sitting on a bench in the Botanical Gardens.

As the mental mist cleared, she could see that Lyra was frightened. And there was a merciless creature closing in for the kill.

Mary knew what it was, and what it was going to do. It was one of The Five, and it was about to kill Lyra.


	4. Chapter 4: The Origins Of The Five

A/N: Two quick chapters in succession! They're small, but this isn't a novel.

Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter basically clears up the loose ends. It tells you about The Origins of The Five (obviously). It is set around and after Northern Lights (The Golden Compass).

Lost In Past

Chapter 4: The Origins of The Five The Bolvanger Institute 

" And Cut."

The silver guillotine flew down and severed human and daemon. A cry of pain followed. Irrelevant to the scientists. They were doing what they had been paid to do.

Another child successfully separated. They dumped them. They were no longer useful. All sorts of kids they got here. The General Oblation Board took them all.

And the experiments were most interesting. They altered the daemons. Some died, but they were no great loss to the scientists.

But some survived. They changed them, made them powerful. Made them hate. They were going to be used as weapons to destroy all those who resisted the Authority.

And they could travel through the worlds, and make cuts like the subtle knife.

They would be magnificent.

---PAGE BREAK--- 

The lights flickered on. Pain. Light. Pain. Pain was all they knew. The Five daemons who had been chosen. Modifications were made. Their states would never fix. They were made to hate. Made to destroy all in their paths.

They had been separated from their humans for a very long time. They were dead, long dead. The daemons should be long dead. But they were kept forcibly alive. And what did the scientists get? Nothing. They didn't even discover the true purpose of Dust.

The thing is, they were getting nowhere and creating their own worst enemy, who would rise to destroy the worlds.

---**PAGE BREAK**---

Later… 

Bolvanger was damaged and almost destroyed. But 10 cages remained. Stayed for years and years. The humans were long dead, but the edited, mutated daemons survived.

Clocks ticked away the dark years… months and months they had been imprisoned. But now one of them had escaped. She quickly unlocked all other cages. Four of them awoke. The rest were gone.

Over the dark and dusty years, these daemons tried desperately to break down the walls.

They grew mad. Mad and vengeful. They had a right to be.

And so they decided. They must destroy all conscious life. Every living being.


	5. Chapter 5: The lost daemons

A/N: This is truly the end. This is the last chapter. The characters come together in Part 1 of this chapter, and the second (shorter, and a fixed narrative) part of this chapter is the finale! R&R please.

( I was away from the internet and I will sometimes revise this now its done.)

**Lost In Past **

Chapter 5: The Lost Daemons.

Part 1 

**Lyra**

The one of The Five that was attacking Lyra was formed as a cheetah. Slowly it crept towards Lyra.

Her heart was beating a tattoo on her chest. But she looked at the cheetah, and behind it she could see … Mary Malone!

_How did she get here? _Lyra thought. Then: _Is there another window?_

She was excited and also frightened at the same time.

She judged the situation. She couldn't outrun the cheetah, but maybe if she distracted it she could get inside in time.

Desperately she looked around. Nothing of use.

Then she had an idea. She took off her coat and threw it at the cheetah.

As the cheetah was blinded by the coat, she ran indoors. The cheetah flew through the air. Its claws raked the door Lyra had just slammed shut.

It slammed at the door a few more times, then gave up.

It changed into a bizarre red creature, a little like a meercat, only bigger. Its claws shot out of its paws.

Carefully, it used one of its claws to slice a thin line. This line was incredibly thin, but the creature could fit its claws inside the line. Slowly, gradually it pulled it open, as you might pull open some curtains. On the other side was another world.

Silently, it slipped away.

**Will**

While Mary was in the other room, deep in concentration, Will was sitting on a sofa. Could he learn to travel through worlds? Was he capable of that? Mary seemed to be able to. He knew that he could not have it as a gift. He knew that it wouldn't be easy. But… if he could…

He decided to think of something else. Divert his mind from these problems. He was good at running away and hiding. It occurred to him that maybe he had been running away from himself.

But then, before he could think any more, a rift opened through the air. Someone- or something – was cutting a gap between the worlds.

**Mary**

Mary was shocked at what she had just seen. Lyra had run away from the cheetah, which had opened up a window into a different world. Mary looked closer, and what she saw next shocked her. She could faintly see a flat through the window. In that flat, she could just make out someone sitting on a bed in deep concentration. Then she realized that it was herself.

The doorway was right outside her flat.

**Mulefa**

The Five were gone. Devastation and destruction lay in their wake. They had destroyed many wheel-pod trees and hundreds of wheel-pods. Thankfully, only a few Mulefa were killed. But they had seen them leave. They had all slipped out through a window into Lyra's world. At the last moment, a fourth had come. The mulefa were worried about a new attack, but it too went through the window.

The Mulefa were no war-crazed species, but when the Five had threatened them they had retaliated. Some people had thrown rocks and others had even rammed into some of them, but they lost overall. The Five were just too powerful and too hard to hurt. Even if they did get hurt, they would just change into another form. This seemed to heal them.

They were unstoppable.

**Will**

Will was staring at the window. It went straight through into what looked like… but couldn't be …

He ran faster than he had ever run before, and this time he ran through into Lyra's world.

He ran into Jordan and ran upstairs. He looked and looked and saw a teenage girl, sixteen going on seventeen.

" Lyra…" He whispered in amazement and pure joy.

" Will…" Lyra said softly, so happy she felt like she would burst.

They hugged each other tightly, and never wanted to let go.

**Mary**

Mary followed Will through the window, and found Will and Lyra. Together again. As happy as anyone could be. She felt happy for them as well.

But just as they were so happy, The Five were smashing down the walls of Jordan College.

(A/N: From now on, there's no need for separate narratives.)

Jordan College was not a battlefield, and had absolutely no defences. It was soon been smashed to bits by a huge block creature that one of the Five had changed into. All of the others had gone inside the building as various animals to destroy the content and people inside.

Lyra and Will were the first to be aware of the attack. Mary and Will quickly told Lyra about The Five.

The odds didn't look good. They had almost no chance. 4 of the 5 were destroying people and the other one was smashing the building down.

Lyra could see Will beginning to panic, and could also see peoples daemons being snuffed out like candles. She was incredibly sad and frightened, but also angry. She and Will had just got back together, and they might… they might die…

She mustered every scrap of courage she had and faced one of the Five.

" Why?" she asked.

The One ignored her.

" Why are you killing us?"

Another One ran round the corner, followed by another.

" Why are you killing us?" She repeated, shouting now. The other two came to listen.

" Why?"

And so the Five looked. They looked deep into Lyra, just as Metatron could do to Mrs. Coulter. They saw her love for Will.

And so they said. They told them their story, and afterwards they asked a question.

" What can we do?"

They still felt the pain. They were all mad, but seeing Will and Lyra reminded them of their humans. They had realized that they were not doing anything that would help them.

And Mary answered their question.

" Just let go. Let yourselves drift away."

The Five concentrated, and what they did next was amazing. They let go. They let love and happiness consume them.

They divided into atoms, and each atom flew upwards. They were grateful for a rest from the pain. They flew up, and then divided, spreading a little morehappiness and understanding over the world. It made the worlds atiny bitmore like something Lyra had said.

The republic of heaven.

Fin.

**A/N **I know that it isn't amazing and the ending is quite weak, but that's how I choose to write it.

It's short, I know, but I think it's rather good for my first fic.


End file.
